


I am no god

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Depressing, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Murder Family, Murder-Suicide, Pain, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally realise how your actions effect people</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am no god

**Author's Note:**

> (please do not read if you do not want to read about suicide)  
> (please do not read if you do not want to read about suicide)

_I am stronger than you, I can take away your life_   
_but...._

"Jenny run!" The hydra agent yelled as you shot him in the head.  
"Jenny...?" You muttered as you turned to see a small girl run in, you froze looking at her, her fathers blood splattered against the wall.  
"Daddy?" She muttered as she ran over shaking him, her words peircing your heart, "Daddy, wake up, it's not time to sleep" She cried as she shook him more, you stood there shaking looking at the little girl, your whole body limp.

_Who am I to take away your happiness_   
_am I your god_

 

"Why isn't my papa waking up?" She asked you crying.  
"I....he....I killed him" You muttered out.  
"Why did you hurt my daddy? I love him" She muttered looking at you.  
"I...I'm sorry" You burst out crying as you pointed the gun at the girl.  
"Do you want to join your daddy?" You muttered, as your eyes began to well up.  
"Where ever daddy is, is home" She smiled at you.  
"Then..close your eyes...and think of your dad...you will see him soon" You muttered as you shuffled over to her pressing the gun against her head.  
You closed your eyes crying slowly as you pulled the trigger, the gun shot echoed around the room, as the girl fell to the floor.  
"I'm sorry" You cried as you fell to your knees, clutching the girl in your arms, "I'm a heartless monster!" You screamed.

 

_Why has he made me this way, why does he make me kill_   
_am I not a god_

 

"(F/n)!" Clint yelled as he burst into the flat and saw the scene in front of him.  
"(f/n)..." Clint muttered as he walked towards you.  
"Stay back!" You snapped as you lay the girls body down.  
"What...happened" He muttered as he watched you stagger to your feet.  
"I did this" You muttered as you turned to face Clint, blood covering your uniform.  
"It's your job" Clint sighed as he looked at you, "He had to die, it was for the good of the people".  
"But what about her!?, what about that poor little girl!" You snapped at Clint tears streaming down your face, your voice dry.  
"It's for the better" Clint smiled trying to make you feel better.  
"Is it really though?, if I didn't exist none of this would have happened!" You yelled as you ran past Clint.  
"Where are you going!" Clint yelled as he chased after you, you ran out of the house and down the street with Clint chasing you screaming your name.  
"Don't you dare, I need you!" He screamed as he saw you heading for a bridge.

_I am not immortal, I feel pain too_   
_I am not your god_

 

You quickly jumped to the ledge of the bridge and looked down at the river below.  
"Don't, we can work it out, we can help you forget!" Clint snapped panting as he slowly walked towards your shaking form.  
"That's just it" You muttered, "I can't forget, I won't forget".  
"Yes you will, don't leave me, I need you!" Clint snapped as he took another step towards you, as you shuffled further back on the bridge.  
"Don't....please..I love you!" Clint yelled tears now streaming down his face.  
"I love you too Clint" You smiled as you fell backwards, as Clint sprinted towards you.  
"Don't follow me anytime soon" You smiled as Clints fingers lightly brushed yours as you began to fall, you watched as Clint screamed your name.  
"It's for the better" You smiled as you hit the water and sank to the bottom.

_I am not your god, I am a monster, a monster of hate_   
_a monster that deservers to die, by the hands of fate_


End file.
